Transcript:The Gates of Avalon
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- CHAMBERS drifts under water wearing his armour. A woman (Sophie) stands over him. Morgana wakes with a gasp. She is terrified. MORGANA (whisper) Arthur! Arthur! -- OPENING CREDITS -- FOREST - DAY slinks through the woods with a crossbow. Merlin bursts out of the trees and bumps into Arthur as he's about to shoot. MERLIN What is it? ARTHUR (angry) You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin? MERLIN I was just asking. ARTHUR Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind. MERLIN So you're able to get by on two out of three, then? woman screams. MERLIN What was that? ARTHUR Quiet. AULFRIC (distant): Please! Don't! SOFIA (distant): Help! grabs his sword from Merlin. man lays on the ground as a bandit draws his sword to kill him. A young woman struggles with three other purse snatchers. AULFRIC No, no, I beg you! Mercy! TERENCE Give us some money! SOPHIA Help me! Help me! shoots one of the robbers. The others attacks Arthur. The man gets up and holds the young woman while Arthur fights off the bandits. MERLIN *spell* large tree branch falls on top of one of the bandits trying to attack Arthur from behind. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the last bandit Terence runs off. Arthur looks up at the tree. ARTHUR Stroke of luck. MERLIN And let that be a lesson to you! gives him a look. MERLIN What? I was covering your back. ARTHUR (to the man and the young woman): You alright? Didn't hurt you? young woman turns to Arthur and removes her hood. SOPHIA No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father. ARTHUR Arthur Pendragon... at your service. kisses Sophia's hand. He looks dazzled by her beauty. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY and her father stand before the court AULFRIC My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia. UTHER You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot? AULFRIC Our home was sacked by raiders, We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry. leaning on a pillar cannot take his eyes from Sophia. UTHER These are dangerous times. What will you do? AULFRIC We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life. UTHER You must stay here awhile, (Arthur looks relieved) break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot. stares at Sophia when she exits with her father. She stares back at him. Merlin smiles. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS ARTHUR Make sure you put her in a decent room. MERLIN The one next door's empty. ARTHUR The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact… (Merlin smiles) Shut up, Merlin. MERLIN What? I didn't say anything. ARTHUR You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable. MERLIN Of course. She…er...is very beautiful. ARTHUR Yes, she is. MERLIN And if your intentions are honourable... ARTHUR Oh, they are. Most definitely. MERLIN Then what's the problem with her staying next door? ARTHUR There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR hands Sophia a blanket. MERLIN If you need anything, just let me know. SOPHIA Thank you. enters her guest room. Morgana sees her. They both exchange a look. Morgana approaches Merlin anxiously. MORGANA Who is that? MERLIN Er…Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing. MORGANA She can't stay here. MERLIN The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything ok? MORGANA Yes. Thank you. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS enters just as Gaius takes a flask off of the burner. MORGANA I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. GAIUS Nonsense, my child. My favourite patient is always welcome. Gaius kisses her cheek. GAIUS I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here. MORGANA Er…it's not that. It's just...your bench is on fire. GAIUS My bench is on fire? What are you...(turns to look) My bench is on fire! MORGANA (hands him a bucket): Here. GAIUS (uses tongs to drop the flask in the water): You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you to this dark corner? MORGANA I had another dream. GAIUS I see. MORGANA I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot. GAIUS The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy. MORGANA But I had this dream before she came to Camelot. GAIUS You must be mistaken. MORGANA No, I know what I saw. It was so real...so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him. GAIUS These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you? MORGANA Oh, it doesn't help. GAIUS Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep (hands her a bottle) You've nothing to fear. MORGANA Thank you, Gaius. GAIUS Morgana. Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him. FOREST, TERENCE’S CAMPFIRE - NIGHT approaches to the Terence that got away. Terence stands up and draws his sword. AULFRIC You can dispense with the unpleasantries…your payment. holds up a leather pouch. TERENCE I want more. My friends are dead because of you. AULFRIC Yes. I'm sorry. Such a dreadful waste of life. But if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon…má réðe cine týne! eyes redden and he kills Terence with his staff. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT stirs restlessly in her sleep. She sees the same vision of Arthur drowning with Sophia standing over him. Morgana wakes She is terrified. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY ARTHUR I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around. MERLIN Where do I come into this? ARTHUR Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me. MERLIN What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes. ARTHUR Merlin. sighs ARTHUR I need you to do this for me. MERLIN I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my…my vision blurs, my…my brain stops working. ARTHUR Well, no change there, then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances. MERLIN You like her, then? ARTHUR Yeah. What's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did. MERLIN Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting. ARTHUR Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY watches Arthur ride out of Camelot with Sophia. GUINEVERE You're sure it's her? MORGANA I could never forget that face. GUINEVERE You should speak to the King. MORGANA And tell him what? That I can see the future? GUINEVERE If you think Arthur's life is in danger. MORGANA You know how he'd react. GUINEVERE You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you. MORGANA He hates magic more than he cares for me. GUINEVERE That's not true. MORGANA Would you care to put it to the test? GUINEVERE But what else can you do? MORGANA I'm going to have to try and stop her myself. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY UTHER Where's my son? MERLIN I'm not sure where he is. I…erm…I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean. UTHER Stop gibbering and tell me where he is. MERLIN It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault. UTHER Where is Arthur?! MERLIN He's not here. UTHER I can see that. MERLIN Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten. UTHER You forgot? MERLIN I'm sorry, My Lord. I am sure he would have been here had I told him. UTHER If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged. MERLIN And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once? LOWER TOWN - DAY is pelted with rotten tomatoes in the stocks. MERLIN I forgot how much fun this was. FOREST - DAY walks through the woods with Sophia. ARTHUR The river's not far. It's just down here. SOPHIA Arthur...wait. ARTHUR What is it? takes Arthur's hands and looks into his eyes. SOPHIA (spell): Túce hwón frec'úre, Arthur. GUARD (distant): You there! Halt! backs away and Arthur tackles her as an arrow flies at them. Arthur runs toward the guards. GUARD (distant): Sorry! ARTHUR (distant): Sorry?! You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?! looks fearfully at the arrow in the tree behind her. Arthur jogs back. ARTHUR You okay? SOPHIA Yes. Thanks to you. ARTHUR They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday. Here. picks up Sophia’s staff to give it to her. SOPHIA (angry): Don't…touch that! ARTHUR (puzzled): I'm sorry…Maybe we should go back. SOPHIA It's fine. I…I'm sorry, I was upset. Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river. ARTHUR I'm taking you back to Camelot (Sophia looks worried). Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS enters covered in rotten tomatoes. GAIUS Have you been playing with your food again? MERLIN The King put me in the stocks. GAIUS What'd you do this time? MERLIN Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault (pours water in a basin) Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame. GAIUS And Arthur was prepared to let you do this? MERLIN It was his idea. washes his face. GAIUS And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important. MERLIN (smiling): Sophia. GAIUS (looks concerned): The girl from the forest? MERLIN He wanted to take her out for the day (takes food out of his hair) He is besotted. GAIUS But they've only just met. MERLIN I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight. GAIUS Yes…I suppose it must be. KING’S PALACE – CORRIDOR is walking toward Aulfric’s bedchambers. He checks if anyone is around and enters. AULFRIC'S GUEST CHAMBERS [Gaius snoops around and inspects Aulfric's staff and the writings on it. He doesn’t hear Aulfric enter. AULFRIC Can I help? GAIUS (startles): Forgive me. The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in. AULFRIC (angry): Looks like they have! (his eyes have reddened) GAIUS I apologise for imposing on you. It won't happen again (starts to leave. He has seen the red eyes and looks suspiciously at Aulfric) AULFRIC (threatening voice): Make sure it doesn't. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE and Sophia ride in and dismount. Sophia looks worried. ARTHUR You're sure you'll be alright? SOPHIA Yes. Thank you for today (kisses Arthur's cheek) Good night, Arthur. watches her until she is inside the castle. KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE enters the palace and bumps into Morgana. SOPHIA Sorry! (smiles) Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia. MORGANA (drily): What are you doing here? SOPHIA My father and I are guests of the King. MORGANA You're lying. I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen. SOPHIA Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down. MORGANA Don't think you can make a fool out of me. SOPHIA I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already. MORGANA Stay away from him. SOPHIA Or what? (pause) Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a women. MORGANA If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes. KING’S PALACE, AULFRIC'S GUEST CHAMBERS enters. AULFRIC You've not been gone as long as I expected. SOPHIA We were interrupted. AULFRIC What happened? SOPHIA I was nearly killed. For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer. AULFRIC You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form. SOPHIA I need a little more time. AULFRIC You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are. SOPHIA And he is not alone. The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long. AULFRIC Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS MORGANA You seem very fond of her. ARTHUR You make that sound like a bad thing. MORGANA Not necessarily. I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly. ARTHUR If you're jealous, Morgana, it's ok to admit it. MORGANA Don't flatter yourself. ARTHUR Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it? MORGANA Arthur, I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems. ARTHUR Why? What makes you say that? MORGANA I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare. ARTHUR (laughing): You really are very sweet, Morgana. MORGANA Why are you laughing? ARTHUR You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me. MORGANA Less and less by the second. ARTHUR All right. Whatever you say. MORGANA You're intolerable. Just hope I'm wrong about her. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY is getting Arthur’s armour ready. Arthur comes in. MERLIN You're dressed! ARTHUR Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin? MERLIN What…You're supposed to be wearing these! Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning! ARTHUR I'm giving it a miss. MERLIN Won't the King mind? ARTHUR Not if you…er…cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck. MERLIN They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit. ARTHUR I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it. MERLIN (gets closer): What? It went well? ARTHUR Great. Fantastic (Arthur looks lost in his mind) She's incredible. MERLIN Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it. ARTHUR Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time. MERLIN I won't. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark. LOWER TOWN - DAY is pelted with rotten food in the stocks. FOREST - DAY and Sophia frolic through the woods. ARTHUR Wai…wait! Careful. SOPHIA Don't worry. I will be (she comes close to Arthur and looks in is eyes) túce hwón frec 'úre, artur. ARTHUR What are you doing? takes Arthur's hand and comes closer. SOPHIA Þec nom feoh gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre, Arthur. and Arthur's eyes glow red. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS enters covered in rotten food. Gaius sits at his desk. GAIUS Not again Merlin, surely? MERLIN You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no! GAIUS I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony. MERLIN Yeah (pours water in a basin) he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia. GAIUS So you helped him? MERLIN (start to wash): I'm his servant, I had to. GAIUS You shouldn't have done that, Merlin (he looks up at Gaius) I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems. MERLIN Why? GAIUS (gets up): What do you know about seers? MERLIN Not much. They're…supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets? GAIUS It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams (sits on a bench the other side of his desk) MERLIN What's this got to do with Sophia? GAIUS The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it. MERLIN (surprised): Before she arrived in Camelot? GAIUS I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that (Merlin has come closer and sat on the bench near Gaius) some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic. MERLIN You think Morgana is a seer? GAIUS I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur. MERLIN Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia. GAIUS That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour. MERLIN Who are they? GAIUS It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS continues enchanting Arthur. SOPHIA Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted...? ARTHUR I'd never let that happen. SOPHIA You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together. ARTHUR I'll never let them come between us. SOPHIA Because we are in love. ARTHUR Because we're in love. SOPHIA You must seek permission for us to marry... so that we can be together. ARTHUR Till death do us part. SOPHIA Túce hwón frec'úre, artur. eyes glow red and she kisses Arthur. SOPHIA Till death do us part. eyes glow red and Sophia exits. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR meets Sophia outside Arthur's door. SOPHIA He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to. AULFRIC Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders. sees Aulfric as he turns the corner to Arthur's Chambers and follows him. WOODS, LAKE OF AVALON follows Aulfric into the woods. Aulfric reaches the Lake. Merlin watches him from behind a tree. The wind has started to blow. Aulfric addresses the Lake. AULFRIC I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam! blue haze and fairies appear over the lake. The fairies fly faster than a human eye can see. Merlin adjusts his sight and through his eyes we watch everything in slow-motion. Merlin is amazed by what he sees and he smiles. AULFRIC I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality! (One of the fairies, the Sidhe Elder, comes close to Aulfric. Merlin watches) SIDHE ELDER Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon. AULFRIC The crime was mine, not my daughter's. SIDHE ELDER The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them. AULFRIC Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon! Merlin realizes that Arthur’s life is in great danger. The fairies disappear into the Lake and Aulfric laughs. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS GAIUS Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be… MERLIN What's... GAIUS The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death. MERLIN Well, I've seen it and I'm still here. GAIUS Extraordinary. What did it look like? MERLIN Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet. GAIUS We do now (Gaius sits by his desk. Merlin follows him) I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. "To hold life and death in your hands." From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe. MERLIN That does not sound like a good thing. GAIUS They're masters of enchantment. MERLIN You think Arthur's been enchanted? GAIUS (nods): Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER stands before Uther who is reading documents. Morgana sits next to Uther. Ulfric and Sophia are one step behind Arthur. ARTHUR I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance(Merlin enters the council chamber) It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close. UTHER (teasing): Not too close, I hope. ARTHUR We're in love (Uther and Morgana exchange a look) Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry. and Morgana look concerned. UTHER (first startled then laughs): I assume you're joking. ARTHUR No. I'm going to marry her. UTHER But you only met two days ago. ARTHUR We're in love. UTHER In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic (turning to Morgana)had we, Morgana? MORGANA No. (pause) He's full of surprises. ARTHUR I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it. UTHER I thought you'd come to ask my permission? ARTHUR Out of courtesy, nothing more. turns back, takes Sophia's hand and they walk toward the door. UTHER Guards, door. guards prevent Arthur and Sophia from leaving. UTHER (stands up): You've forgotten whose court you're standing in. ARTHUR You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will. UTHER (to the guards): Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr… guards step forward. ARTHUR What are you doing? UTHER …and inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning. ARTHUR You can't do this. UTHER (raises his voice): Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect (leans to Arthur) I will! reluctantly bows his head. UTHER Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can. KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR follows Uther. UTHER You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you? MORGANA Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously? UTHER He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye. MORGANA Sophia will never let that happen. UTHER Do you bear a grudge against our guest? MORGANA There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived. UTHER He's a fool in love. MORGANA She's dangerous. UTHER Dangerous? To who? MORGANA Arthur. UTHER Why do you say that? MORGANA I just have a sense, a feeling. UTHER And what has she done to make you have this feeling? MORGANA Nothing, yet. It's what she's going to do…I don't know how to tell you this. UTHER Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me. stop and face each other. Uther waits for Morgana to speak. MORGANA I've just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt. UTHER I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves. He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten. MORGANA I hope so. UTHER Are you sure there's nothing else behind this? MORGANA Yes, it's nothing. Uther leaves. Morgana looks desperate. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT packs for travel. He wears his chainmails. Merlin enters. ARTHUR Get out. MERLIN I thought the King was a bit harsh. ARTHUR I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you. MERLIN But I did think he had a point. ARTHUR (angrily): I ordered you to get out. Now leave me! MERLIN I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia... ARTHUR Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking? MERLIN I'm your friend. ARTHUR No, Merlin, you're my servant. MERLIN You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted. SOPHIA (enters the room with Aulfric) : I told you people would try to keep us apart. ARTHUR I know. I won't let that happen. MERLIN Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you. SOPHIA We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people. MERLIN I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you. AULFRIC You let your servant talk to your guests this way? MERLIN I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me. seems lost and looks like he does not know who to believe. SOPHIA Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight. MERLIN She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die. ARTHUR It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love. MERLIN They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff. lunges forward to grab Aulfric's staff; Aulfric's eyes flash red. MERLIN Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see? turns round. His eyes are also red. ARTHUR I see everything. Merlin lunges toward Aulfric, but Aulfric uses his staff. AULFRIC Na mben sis! spell throws Merlin against the wall and knocks him unconscious. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT looks out her window and sees Arthur leaving the Square with Sophia and Aulfric. She runs out of her chambers. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT runs in. MORGANA He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him! GAIUS Slow down. MORGANA I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true. GAIUS I do believe you. MORGANA I've got to tell Uther. Gaius: You can't. Morgana: I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die. GAIUS You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft. MORGANA I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die. GAIUS Wait. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you? MORGANA Yes, you know I do. GAIUS Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this. Morgana: But Arthur... GAIUS I'll take care of it. MORGANA Where are you going? GAIUS To find someone who can help. He leaves and motions her to stay inside. WOODS - NIGHT walks through the woods with Sophia and Aulfric. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT enters as Merlin is just coming around. GAIUS Merlin! What happened to you? Gaius kneels down and helps Merlin MERLIN Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise? GAIUS Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up. MERLIN I have to go. GAIUS You can't, not in this state. You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all. MERLIN I'll be fine, he needs me. GAIUS Has that buzzing stopped? MERLIN Yeah. GAIUS Liar. MERLIN I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't. GAIUS The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful. MERLIN Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Walks toward the window GAIUS Merlin? (points at the door) This way. MERLIN Just testing. Merlin runs through the forest. LAKE OF AVALON oblivious Arthur is standing with Sophia and Aulfric. Sophia puts he staff on the grass. AULFRIC Go. They are waiting for you. SOPHIA I don't understand. You're coming too. AULFRIC Only one of us can pass through. This was never meant for me. SOPHIA But…I only wanted this so we could both return to Avalon. AULFRIC Your destiny is on a different path to mine. It is my fate to live a mortal life. SOPHIA ( crying): I don't want to leave you. AULFRIC You must. Once the ceremony begins you have to go through with it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours. SOPHIA Goodbye (she hugs her father) I will never forget you. takes Arthur's hand and leads him into the lake. Merlin continues running. Sophia and Arthur are now in the lake. They stop,water at waist-height. They hold hands. Aulfric starts the ceremony. AULFRIC Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. trips in the woods, then keeps running. AULFRIC An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. kisses Arthur. AULFRIC Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon. Arthur falls backwards into the water. Merlin keeps running. Aulfric keeps incanting. AULFRIC Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. arrives and sees Aulfric's Sophia's staff on the ground. MERLIN Onbregdan. staff flies into Merlin's hand. Merlin points it at Aulfric. MERLIN Swilte, gold beorþ. A bolt of light hits Aulfric and he explodes. SOPHIA Father! No! No! Sophia tries to run to the shore. Merlin points the staff at her. MERLIN Óga ceoles. A bolt of light hits Sophia and she explodes. Merlin takes his jacket off as he runs into the water. MERLIN Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Merlin finds Arthur under the water and brings him to the surface. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS and Gaius sit at Arthur's bedside waiting for him to wake. Arthur groans. MERLIN Arthur? Arthur? ARTHUR What happened? Where am I? MERLIN Can you remember anything? ARTHUR Oh! Oh my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him... (bolts up in bed) What was I thinking? MERLIN Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night. ARTHUR I did what? Gaius: Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot. ARTHUR I don't recall any of this. GAIUS Must've been some blow. ARTHUR What blow? MERLIN Well…er…when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you. ARTHUR You managed to knock me out? MERLIN Yep. With a lump of wood. GAIUS He only did it to bring you back safely. ARTHUR (points menacingly at Merlin) No one…can know about this (points at Gaius) Any of it. Is that understood? and Gaius look at each other and then nod. Arthur falls back on his pillows. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY stands before the court. UTHER When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion. Arthur turns to Merlin. MERLIN I…I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again. UTHER This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you. MERLIN But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault (Arthur looks at him) Not…not really. Erm,..you…you could say it was mine.> UTHER Could somebody tell me what happened? MERLIN Well... UTHER Someone with a brain. ARTHUR After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt. MORGANA And killing things mends a broken heart? ARTHUR No, but it's good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today. UTHER ( to Merlin): Have you some kind of mental affliction? MERLIN Probably. GAIUS I'm looking into it, Sire. UTHER Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands. Merlin (chuckles): Food shortage… LOWER TOWN – DAY is pelted by rotten food in the stocks. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS knocks and enters. GAIUS Morgana. MORGANA I've had some troubled nights. GAIUS I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped? MORGANA (shakes head): Arthur told me what actually happened (addresses Merlin) You must've hit him round the head really hard. MERLIN Yeah. I feel really bad about that. GAIUS Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep. MORGANA Thank you, Gaius. leaves GAIUS She must never find out the truth. MERLIN Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life. GAIUS And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret. MERLIN Is she like me? Can she use magic? GAIUS No one's like you, Merlin. MERLIN But she has the gift? GAIUS For her sake, I hope not. MORGANA’S CHAMBERS Morgana wakes from another nightmare Category:Transcripts